The Bat's Kiss
The Bat's Kiss is an episode that will soon be premiering on Easter Sunday. All below until Sunday is a brief showing of what the viewers can expect. Plot It's nearly Easter and King Julien is starting ''the Lemur Times'', a new newspaper that Julien can use to allow the republic events that happen, Meanwhile, Kowalski manages to invent the Love-o-Tron, which can cause a strong emotion of love towards the person that gave them the love, Unfortunately, As Kowalski is taking a break with Skipper, Private accidentally messes up the machine & causes a strong pink gas to be shot away, The gas is shot down the Cragstone Mountains & hits a bat, Mike, Mike sees a powerful feeling of love towards Kowalski & takes off to the Zoo, Meanwhile, Kowalski, Skipper & Rico return to the Love-o-Tron to find Private had messed it up & created a strong love force that would affect anyone that it hits, Julien, who is getting more nosy looking for juicy story's to create in the newspaper, prints an article on Kowalski's invention & Kowalski is paparazzi ambushed by Mort & is interrogated by Maurice, creating embarrassment when the next day's morning edition was sold, Kowalski's reputation as a great penguin goes downhill, Meanwhile, Mike is across the New York Creek, entering Manhattan, Kowalski is paparazzi ambushed again & is feeling forced to stop Julien's presses from getting stuff off him, He negotiates with Julien, but is fired from his job as Julien's technician, Kowalski willing reports Julien'll regret it, but Julien hired Phil & Mason as his technicians & presses. Kowalski decides he must destroy the Love-o-Tron, Mike enters the Penguin HQ & meets the Penguins, Kowalski orders Rico to prepare to destroy the Love-o-Tron, Mike corners Kowalski in his lab & locks the door, Unknown to Kowalski or Mike that Julien had Mort, Maurice, Phil & Mason watching, waiting for the right moment to snap the picture & were documenting everything, Mike gets to Kowalski & confesses he loves Kowalski, who realizes that the victim of the Love-o-Tron's earlier fire was targeting him, Mike grabbed Kowalski's wrists & moved them to his chest & moves his head closer to Kowalski's, Unable to defend himself, Kowalski pretends its a dream, but realizes its not, Mike kisses Kowalski on his lips, Meanwhile, Rico has his giant mallet ready, Mike stops kissing Kowalski, who notices the reporters, willing to yell for help, Mike lowers his face towards Kowalski's again, But at that second, Rico struck the Love-o-Tron with all of hi strength behind the strike, causing Mike to snap out of his trance, Kowalski beats Mike away & screams for Rico to help, But he realizes that Mike is using the Bat Call to summon his friends, Kowalski escapes his lab, The Central Park War was about to start. Trivia *This is the first appearance of Mike. *This happens 2 years before the First Sky War. Foul ups, Bloopers & Blunders Episode based King Julien saves the day Kowalski's inventions *'Love-o-Tron:' Creates love Rico regurgitates *'Black Cartoon Bomb:' Going through to find an object to destroy the Love-o-Tron *'Flame thrower:' Going through to find an object to destroy the Love-o-Tron *'Chainsaw:' Going through to find an object to destroy the Love-o-Tron *'Giant Mallet:' To destroy the Love-o-Tron *'Monkey Wrench:' Going through to find an object to destroy the Love-o-Tron *'Several smaller mallets:' Going through to find an object to destroy the Love-o-Tron Lemur Times Articles *'Mad Scientist Penguin Creates Another Invention' *'Kowalski: Is he daft or is he dangerous' *'Penguin in love with bat' *'Bat & Penguin War' Quotes Skipper: Kowalski, you know, I've got a feeling something is coming for you Kowalski: Skipper, Everything, I've longed, dreamed & invented is now pointless, Now, Everyone except you, Private & Rico, are going think I'm a nut case Skipper: Kowalski, That lemur has the case of nosing into someone else's business, Just be lucky, I'm covering your back & that the paparazzi isn't here, I've been arguing with Ringtail for hours ---- Skipper: Kowalski, Hasn't it been you've been working harder lately Kowalski: Skipper, I'm being worked over by Julien, if I can't make him something good, I won't earn any money or I'll lose my job as his technician, He says if I bring in one more good invention, He'll give me an Easter bonus for an extra Penguin grand 'Skipper: '''Wow! $200. That's great. Say, I've noticed Ringtail is printing a new paper called the ''Lemur Times, Ringtail is getting into everyone's business lately. ---- See Also *Love-o-Tron *The Lemur Times ---- Category:TRiddle50's World Category:Fandom Category:TR-Episode Category:Fan-Fic